The present disclosure relates to a valve, and more particularly to a generator oil filter bypass valve.
Integrated Drive Generator (IDG) and Variable Frequency Generator (VFG) Systems typically incorporate a bypass valve that redirects oil in the event of a plugged filter to maintain sufficient oil flow to components. Current valves may be subjected to pressure pulsations that create cyclic loading. Such pulsations may reduce the service life of the bypass valve.